


Scrapbook

by whatisitkirschtein



Series: AoKaga Day 2014 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Kuroko is the ultimate Aokaga shipper, M/M, They're legit idiots, and midorima and takao, only mentions of kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitkirschtein/pseuds/whatisitkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary and Kuroko brings them a scrapbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY AOKAGA DAAAAY
> 
> this day must be one of the happiest of the year bc its a whole day dedicated to celebrating my OTP 
> 
> the prompt was that charA kept a photo album of the two of them but i didn't think that it fit either of their characters so i improvised. 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy (despite the once again shitty title)

Kagami is in the middle of trying to push Aomine off him because the younger had insisted that Kagami cheated at Mario Kart, when there was a knock on the door.

 

"Oi! Get off of me, fatass," Kagami exclaimed, pushing a foot against Aomine's thigh while also attempting to push him off of him with his upper body strength.

 

"I said, get off! There's someone at the door!"

 

"Hell if I care," Aomine retorted, adding extra force to keep Kagami in place beneath him on the couch. "You're a fucking cheater and you have to be punished!"

 

Kagami ignored the sexual implications that statement could hold, choosing instead to continue his attempt of getting his boyfriend off of him.

 

"I'm not a cheater!" He shouted, before using his foot to kick Aomine hard in the stomach.

 

The force of the kick had Aomine rolling off of Kagami and falling to the floor, writhing in pain as he held his stomach.

 

"That'll teach you," Kagami muttered, straightening out his clothes before going over to open the door.

 

"Oh," he said in surprise as he opened the door, revealing who was on the other side. "Kuroko, what's up?"

 

"Hello Kagami-kun," he greeted, stoic as usual. "Hello Aomine-kun," he added as the youngest of the three strode over, slinging himself along Kagami's back, his arms loosely hanging off his neck.

 

"Yo, Tetsu."

 

"Hey, do you wanna come in?" Kagami asked, attempting to step back, though the action was difficult with Aomine clinging to him.

 

"No, it's fine," the shorter teen denied, blinking owlishly at the two.

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yes, but thank you Kagami-kun. I only came to give this to you two." Kuroko pulled a book from seemingly out of nowhere and presented it to Kagami.  The red head accepted it, and upon closer inspection, he realized it was a scrapbook.

 

"Oi, Tetsu, what's this for?" Aomine inquired, leaning over further so he could see the book over Kagami's shoulder.

 

"It's for your anniversary."

 

At the blank stares he received, Kuroko continued.

 

"Your six month anniversary?"

 

"Six months of you two dating?" He tried again.

 

"Oooooh!" Kagami drawled, and it was if a light bulb had gone on over his head. "Has it really been that long?"

 

Kuroko gave him _a look_.

 

"What?" Kagami spluttered, subconsciously leaning away from the suddenly threatening teen. "I'm not good at dates okay? And what about him? He forgot too. “ He wondered, pointing at Aomine, who was still draped against him.

 

"I didn't forget," Aomine said, coming off cocky as always. "I just didn't want to say anything so this one wouldn't feel bad."

 

"You're a liar!" Kagami cried at the same time Kuroko said "Do not tell lies, Aomine-kun."

 

"Fine, fine I forgot," Aomine admitted, moving to stand to the left of Kagami but still keeping an arm wrapped around him. "But I don't see what the big deal is. Who cares how long we've been dating as long as we still are?"

 

Kagami nodded in silent agreement.

 

Kuroko sighed, and it was obvious that the hope he had in these two had long since faded.

 

"I suppose it doesn't," he spoke. "But it's still nice to celebrate each other on a day that is not your birthday or Christmas. It's like a personal holiday for just the two of you."

 

The two visibly perked up at that.

 

"I don't know about you, but I like the sound of a personal holiday," Aomine said. "Especially when we get presents." Aomine grabbed the album from Kagami, who immediately saw it as a challenge and went to get it back.

 

"Hey! He gave it to me, not you, you bastard!"

 

"He gave it to _us_ , dumbass!"

 

"Well I was holding it! You can look at it later!"

 

"Why don't _you_ look at it later?"

 

"Anyway," Kuroko began, raising his voice slightly, grabbing the arguing boys' attention. "I must be going now. Kise and I have a date later and I need to get ready."

 

"Awww, 'lil Kuroko is all grown up, going on daaaates," Aomine teased, and him and Kagami each grabbed one of his cheeks and pulled, which resulted in them both getting punched in the gut.

 

"Ugh! Again?" Aomine moaned, clearly in immense pain for the second time that night.

 

"Goodbye Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. You may thank me for the present when you're no longer in pain. See you soon."

 

With that, Kuroko was gone.

 

Kagami closed the door, still clutching his stomach, his face screwed up in pain.

 

"Bastard," he whispered vehemently, walking over to the couch and dragging a groaning Aomine with him.

 

They flopped onto the couch where they took a few moments to recover.

 

"For a small guy he can sure pack a punch," Aomine grumbled, sitting up fully.

 

He brought his attention back to the album he still held in his hand, turning it over so he could look at the front.

 

"What the fuck is an 'aokaga'?" He questioned, his face scrunched up in confusion. The word was written in the smack centre of the cover, the first two letters written in blue, and the last four were written in red.

 

Kagami scooted closer to Aomine to get a better look, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

"Uhhh, I have no idea... Wait!" He said after thinking for a few moments. "I think... I think it's part of our names put together. See, the 'ao' is in blue, for you, and the 'kaga' is in red, for me."

 

Aomine scoffed. "Tetsu has reached new levels of weirdness."

 

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Forget it, let's just see what's inside."

 

Aomine opened the album and the two were met with a picture of them after a two-on-two game with Kise and Kuroko. In the picture, Kagami was smiling widely, and Aomine had an arm slung around him, a small smirk on his face. The two had sweat on their faces, but neither seemed to care.

 

"Ah," Kagami breathed. "I remember this."

 

"Why do you always smile so big?" Aomine teased. Kagami immediately scowled.

 

"Why don't you _ever_ smile?" He countered.

 

"Yeah I do," Aomine pointed to the picture. "Look. I'm smiling. It's my happy face."

 

"No," Kagami immediately denied. "That's your ‘ _I just beat Kagami and I'm gonna rub it in his face as_ _usual’_ face. Your happy face is the one you make when I cook teriyaki for you."

 

"That doesn't look like the face of someone who's just lost."Aomine told him, ignoring the comment Kagami had made.

 

"Unlike _some people_ , I'm not a sore loser. Now turn the page."

 

Aomine stuck his tongue out at Kagami, but did what he was told.

 

The next page had images of a day they had spent at the beach with Kuroko, Kise, Takao, and Midorima. A few shots were of Kagami surfing, and others were of Aomine, either watching Kagami surf or sleeping. There was one where they were eating, and Kagami seemed to be in the middle of a wild story, gesturing crazily as Aomine looked on with a fond smile.

 

"I like this one," Kagami stated, pointing to the largest one of Aomine watching Kagami surf. "You look hot."

 

"I'm always hot," Aomine mentioned smugly, ignoring the way Kagami rolled his eyes. "I like this one though," Aomine told him, pointing to a picture of Kagami surfing, a calm yet excited look on his face. "It's nice to see you look so happy doing something other than playing basketball." Aomine had lowered his voice at the last sentence, as if he was saying it to himself, but Kagami heard him.

 

"I'm always happy if you're around," Kagami said without thinking, immediately turning red as he fully processed his words.

 

"Idiot," Aomine hissed, bumping his shoulder into Kagami lightly. He turned his head away to hide the blush he too was maintaining, but Kagami managed to see it. He smirked.

 

"Aw come oooon," he drawled, getting in Aomine's face. "Aren't you happy when you're with me too?"

 

Aomine turned even redder and whispered a curse. "Of course I am." He stated suddenly, then whipped his head around and caught Kagami in a kiss, as if to distract him from what he just said.

 

When they parted, Kagami was flushed, but still had a smirk on his face. He leaned in and gave Aomine a peck on his cheek, then leaned in a bit further to whisper in his ear. "You make me happy too."

 

Aomine flushed again and pushed Kagami away, but the redhead stayed curled up next to him.

 

"You're an idiot, and you're embarrassing."

 

"An embarrassing idiot that makes you happy though right?"

 

Aomine grumbled then sighed. "Fine. Yes. Now can we please go back to looking at the pictures?"

 

Kagami laughed and nodded, turning the page.

 

The boys spent the better part of an hour looking through the album, making various comments and reminiscing about the past.

 

The scrapbook contained pictures of them playing basket, eating at Maji Burger, at a carnival, catching cicadas, and various other activities. Each one brought back warm memories for the two, and they couldn't help but feel content.

 

Aomine turned to the last page of the book, and discovered that it had a single photo. The photo showed them kissing. It was night and the moon and stars were out, wisps of snow falling around them, creating a perfect backdrop for what seemed to be the perfect picture.

 

Kagami blushed and looked away, and Aomine looked at it with yet another smug expression. Kagami expected him to make a remark about how awesome of a kisser he is.

 

"We're a hot couple," he said instead, and Kagami blinked, sputtered, and then finally laughed, because it was such a ridiculous thing to say, yet such an _Aomine_ thing to say, and he just couldn't help but feel so irrevocably happy and lucky.

 

"Yeah," Kagami agreed finally, leaning his head on Aomine's shoulder, smiling when Aomine rested his head on his own. "We are. Y'know, we should thank Kuroko for the scrapbook."

 

"Nah," Aomine declined. "If we do, he'll just get a big head about it. We should pretend that we didn't even look at it."

 

"That's rude, you blockhead," Kagami told him, pinching him in the side, wiggling as he felt Aomine do the same. "It's common courtesy to say thank you when you've gotten a gift. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

 

"Yeah, but I forgot them all."

 

Kagami rolled his eyes.

 

"Nerd."

 

"Loser."

 

"Asshole."

 

"I only fuck yours~." Kagami burst out laughing at Aomine's crude statement and pushed against Aomine's chest with a closed fist.

 

Aomine, also laughing, just pulled Kagami closer to him, dropping a kiss to his forehead.

 

"And if you're a good boy," Aomine whispered in a tone of voice that Kagami was sure must be illegal in at least 5 countries. "I'll do just that later."

 

Kagami just pushed his face away. "It you so much as touch me I'm calling the cops."

 

"You into being shackled Kagami? You want me to handcuff you?" Aomine asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

 

"T-That's not what I was saying at all you pervert!" Kagami yelled. "You're so disgusting."

 

"Hmm," Aomine hummed, uncaring. "Guilty as charged. But, despite that you looove me."

 

Kagami blushed, not saying anything.

 

"Well that's good, since I love you too." Aomine said, bringing Kagami in for another kiss. "Bakagami."

 

"Ahomine," Kagami retorted.

 

Aomine just kissed him again.


End file.
